An amusement facility, such as a theme park, typically provides a stereotypical service for each of its visitors. It however is recently desired to provide an individualized services for each of the visitors to further improve the degree of satisfaction of the visitors.
To provide individualized services for each of the visitors, the visitors need to be identified to distinguish visitors from each other. For example, JP 2007-517282 A describes the use of an identification tag having a wrist band-like shape or a bracelet-like shape to allow the amusement park (or the like) to distinguish visitors from each other.
The use of such wrist bands are problematic. To be identified the visitor must place the identification tag in front of a reading device. This causes the visitor to be conscious about the identification tag and the entertainment aspect provided by the amusement facility for the visitors is therefore degraded.
An object of the present invention is to distinguish the visitors from each other without degrading any entertainment experience of the amusement facility.